Lies
by Bukan Tante Girang Biasa
Summary: Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun sebenarnya saling membohongi satu sama Lain. Selalu ada alasan dibalik itu semua. Akankah kebohongan demi kebohongan dapat berbuah manis di akhir cerita? CHANBAEK FF. YAOI. CHAP 2
1. Chapter 1

**Little : Lies**

 **Author: Allan Leonheart**

 **Cast:**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Genre : YAOI, Romance**

 **Rating : ?**

 **.** **Original Story By Me**

 **Alur Klise, Drama abal-abal, Alur maraton alias cepet banget. Huahaha~**

 **Author dari dulu pengen bikin cerita ginian tapi entah kenapa gak kesampean. Ini mumpung ide ngalur jadi buru-buru diketik.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Please Enjoy The Story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Disebuah ruang rumah sakit tampak sesosok pemuda dengan tubuh kurus kering dan mungil duduk dengan tenang diranjang rawatnya. Matanya menatap kosong pada siaran televisi yang saat itu tengah memberitakan sebuah berita intertaiment terbaru.

'Park Chanyeol—penyanyi muda berbakat akhirnya kembali ke korea setelah 14 tahun tinggal dijepang semenjak tragedi kecelakaan keluarganya yang menewaskan kedua orang tua dan seorang adiknya. Menurut pernyataan agensi bahwa Park Chanyeol akan tinggal lagi di korea dan akan menempati rumah lawas keluarganya—"

Dengung pemberitaan masih terus berlanjut dari benda elektronik itu. tapi sang pemuda mungil dengan wajah cantiknya itu mulai tak fokus pada acara tivi. Matanya malah bergulir ke pemandangan langit biru di jendela kamarnya. Sekelebat pemikiran menghampiri benaknya. Dia harus pergi dari sana… sekarang…

.

.

.

Pukul 11 malam—Park Chanyeol penyanyi jenius yang sedang naik daun hari itu akhirnya telah selesai menuntaskan semua jadwal padatnya. 2 jam setelah kepulanganya ke tanah kelahiranya itu chanyeol memang sudah harus menghadiri beberapa jadwal wawancara dengan statiun tv, sungguh melelahkan. Badanya sudah sangat lelah, letih, dan pegal. Chanyeol ingin segera sampai ke rumahnya yang nyaman mandi kemudian langsung tidur. Lalu besoknya ia akan menghabiskan waktu seharian santai dirumah karena dia sudah melakukan perjanjian dengan managernya agar jadwalnya kosong besok. Chanyeol ingin menggunakanya untuk membersihkan rumahnya dulu. Well yeah rumahnya pasti sudah seperti rumah angker sekarang. walau faktanya chanyeol menyewa orang untuk membersihkan rumahnya itu sebulan sekali tapi tak menjamin rumahnya bersih dari debu apalagi kamarnya. Chanyeol sebagai seorang yang suka kebersihan akan pastikan kamarnya besok suah mengkilap dan bersih.

Chanyeol tersenyum dengan pemikiranya sendiri. Pemuda yang duduk di kursi belakang itu kemudian menghela napas. Matanya menatap kosong keluar jendela dimana tampak jalan dengan lampu remang-remang berpendar cantik. Kota seoul sekarang sudah sangat berbeda dimatanya dari terakhir kali Chanyeol lihat ketika usianya 10 tahun yang lalu. Kota seoul yang sekarang sudah modern dan indah. Chanyeol seperti tak mengenal tempat itu. well yeah 12 tahun hidup di Negara orang tentu membuatnya merasa asing ketika tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk kembali tinggal di korea. Setelah lari 12 tahun lamanya dari kenyataan dan tak membuahkan satu perasaan puas pun dalam dirinya bahkan yang ada malah dia yang merasa sangat kesepian Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk kembali. Menata lagi hidunya dan kenanganya di seoul. Setidaknya dengan ada disini Chanyeol tidak perlu merasa sendirian dan kesepian. Makam keluarganya ada disini dan chanyeol akan pastikan ia rajin mengunjungi makam keluarganya setiap minggu. Mungkin besok chanyeol juga akan pergi kemakam jika sempat.

Banyak pemikiran berkelebat dalam benaknya membuat Chanyeol perlahan-lahan mulai mengantuk, matanya mulai berat. Pemuda itu bahkan lama-lama sudah dalam posisi menyandar pada kursi mobil yang ditumpanginya membiarkan sang supir menyetir sendirian. Mobil audi putih itu berjalan mulus membelah pekatnya udara malam yang dingin menusuk tulang dengan rintik-rintik hujan yang mulai turun. Sedikit demi sedikit sampai akhirnya menjadi hujan deras yang memburamkan kaca mobil. Sang supir berusaha keras untuk melihat jalanan dengan jelas tapi tak disangka sesosok manusia berdiri di tengah jalan membuat sang supir yang tak siap harus menginjak rem dengan kuat sampai mobil tiba-tiba berhenti. Chanyeol yang berada di kursi belakang sampai terlonjak ke depan. Dahinya membetur jok belakang supir membuat pemuda itu merasakan nyeri di bagian dahi. Chanyeol mengerang seraya mengusap dahinya yang mungkin akan benjol besok pagi.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti pak?" Tanya Chanyeol terdengar amat jengkel dengan fakta bahwa supirnya tidak menyetir dengan benar. Hell—apa dia ingin membunuh majikanya?

Sang supir yang merupakan Pak Kim menoleh patah-patah dengan wajah pucat pada tuanya di belakang, "Maaf tuan, sepertinya saya menabrak orang."

"Apa?!" Chanyeol cepat-cepat membuka pintu mobil diikuti oleh sang supir yang jua tampak terlihat sangat cemas dan ketakutan. Pemuda tinggi itu berjalan ke sisi depan mobil napasnya tertahan melihat sosok mungil seorang yang terlihat seperti laki-laki berbaring tak berdaya di jalanan. Dengan langkah lebar Chanyeol menghampiri sosok mungil itu. Menepuk pipi tirus itu pelan untuk menyadarkanya.

"H-hei.. bangunlah.." Ujar Chanyeol dengan suara bergetar. Tapi beberapa saat mencoba menyadarkan pemuda itu tak kunjung sadar. Chanyeol mulai panic.

"Buka pintu mobilnya pak Kim! " Perintah Chanyeol tegas seraya menggendong pemuda mungil itu bridal ke dalam mobilnya. Dengan hati-hati ia baringkan tubuh mungil dan rapuh itu di jok belakang sedangkan ia sendiri juga duduk di belakang membiarkan kepala si pemuda mungil itu untuk bersandar di pangkuanya.

"Jalan pak!" Perintah Chanyeol yang dijawab anggukan dari supirnya yang terlihat tak kalah cemasnya.

Selama perjalanan Chanyeol merasa amat gelisah. Apalagi ketika melihat cairan merah pekat dan anyir menetes dari kening pemuda mungil di pangkuanya. Oh God! Chanyeol sampai menggigil sendiri melihat darah itu mengalir dari luka cukup lebar di dahi pemuda mungil itu.

"H-hei bertahanlah okay?" Bisik Chanyeol seraya mengelus surai kecoklatan di pangkuanya.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kondisinya dokter?" Tanya Chanyeol pada sang dokter yang baru saja memeriksa pemuda mungil yang tadi sempat ditabrak oleh supirnya. Wajah chanyeol menegang melihat sang dokter kepercayaan keluarganya sejak dulu menghela napas setelah meriksa kondisi pemuda mungil yang tidur pulas di ranjangnya.

"Dia.." Sang dokter terlihat ragu untuk mengatakanya dan itu membuat Chanyeol makin tak tenang.

"Dia bisa jadi mengalami amnesia."

Iris hitam chanyeol melebar, "A-amnesia?"

Dokter mengangguk kemudian menejlaskan, "Benturan di kepalanya cukup parah Tuan Park. Saya tidak menjamin otaknya tidak bermasalah setelah benturan tersebut."

Chanyeol menatap sang dokter dengan tatapan 'kau pasti bercanda kan?'. Chanyeol yakin dokter sedang bergurau padanya tapi tidak! dokter Lee wanita kepercayaanya itu masih diam dengan wajah yang sangat serius dan sungguh-sungguh.

"A-anda serius?" Tanya Chanyeol tak yakin.

"Sangat serius tuan Park. Lebih baik kita tunggu sampai dia sadar dan lihat apakah yang saya katakan benar-benar terjadi atau tidak." Ujar Dokter Lee kemudian meraih tasnya. Chanyeol berjalan seperti ekor pada wanita paruh baya itu mengantarnya sampai ke pintu depan rumahnya.

"Telpon saya kalau dia sudah sadar." Pesan Dokter Lee yang disambut anggukan otomatis dari Chanyeol. Wanita patuh baya itu tersenyum lembut membungkuk sopan pemudian beranjak dari rumah mewah itu. setelah mobil dokter Lee menghilang di jalanan Chanyeol menutup lagi pintu rumahnya. Kaki panjangnya menuju ke kamarnya lagi dimana sosok pemuda mungil itu berbaring disana.

Kret!

Pintu kayu kamarnya berderit nyaring ketika Chanyeol membukanya. Pemuda tampan yang terlihat masih syok itu berjalan dengan bahu merosot mendakati sosok mugil di tempat tidur. Chanyeol berdiri di sisi tempat tidur. Cukup lama matanya menatap pada mahluk terluka yang ternyata sangat indah dan cantik itu. Mungkin dalam hidupnya baru kali ini Chanyeol melihat mahluk seindah itu dan rasanya—kecantikan sosok mungil itu mampu membuat sesuatu di dadanya terasa hangat dan berdebar. Setelah sekian lama perasaan hangat ini baru sekali ini chanyeol merasakanya lagi semenjak kematian keluarganya dahulu. Jemari panjang chanyeol bergerak menuju pipi pemuda cantik itu kemudian perlahan mengelus surai coklatnya lembut. Kata-kata dokter Lee terngiang lagi di kepala pemuda tinggi bertelinga lebar itu.

'Dia bisa jadi mengalami amnesia.'

Sebuah helaan lelah meluncur dari celah bibirnya. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk tidur saja. Jadi ia melangkah ke sisi tempat tidur yang lain. Membaringakn tubuhnya menghadap sosok mungil dalam balutan selimut tebal itu.

"H-hei.." Bisik Chanyeol sangat pelan matanya masih tak beranjak dari sosok indah yang berbaring disampingnya.

"…"

"Bisakah aku memilikimu sebentar saja?" bisik Chanyeol lagi.

.

.

.

Pagi hari itu Chanyeol membuka mata karena mendengar suara isak tangis disampingnya. Setelah mengerjap beberapa kali sampai pandanganya jelas dan otaknya berhasil mengingat kejadian semalam Chanyeol bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Kepalanya refleks menoleh pada sosok mungil yang sedang menangis dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya.

"H-hei.." Chanyeol menyentuh bahu si mungil itu pelan. Merasakan sentuhan pada bahunya sosok itu mengangkat wajahnya yang merah dan basah. Hati Chanyeol menclos melihat wajah cantik itu terlihat begitu menyedihkan dengan perban di dahi dan air mata di kedua pipinya.

"K-kau kenapa menangis?" Tanya Chanyeol berusaha terlihat sebagai orang baik. Hatinya sudah was-was dengan kemungkinan bahwa pemuda mungil itu ternyata tidak amnesia seperti yang dia harapkan.

Bibir merah itu bergetar, "A-aku tidak tau."

"Kau tidak tau? apa kau ingat sesuatu?"

Pemuda mungil itu menggeleng pelan, wajahnya makin muram kemudian ia kembali menangis.

"Y-ya… hei ayolah jangan menangis." Hibur Chanyeol.

Pemuda mungil itu menghapus air matanya, menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol dengan matanya yang basah.

"Ini dimana?" Tanyanya dengan suara parau.

"Kau ada di rumahku." Jelas Chanyeol membuat iris bulat si pemuda mungil mengerjap imut dan sungguh itu menggemaskan bagi chanyeol.

"R-rumahmu? Apa ini rumahku juga? Kenapa aku disini?"

'Mungkin dia benar-benar hilang ingatan' batin Chanyeol merasa senang.

"Y-ya.. Ini rumahmu juga. Kau tidak ingat?"

Surai coklat itu menggeleng polos, sungguh imut sekali. Bantin chanyeol gemas ia jadi ingin menciumnya.

"Tapi kau pasti ingat namamu kan?"

Pemuda mungil itu terdiam sejenak, kemudian berkata, "Baekhyun."

Seulas senyum lebar mengembang diwajah chanyeol, "Baaekhyun." Ulangnya membuat pemuda mungil bernama Baekhyun itu menatapnya dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Dan kau?"

"A-aku?" Chanyeol menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Aku park Chanyeol, kekasihmu."

Iris Baekhyun melebar detik itu juga. "Benarkah?" Gumamnya takjub. Chanyeol membatin mungkin dia shock punya kekasih tampan sepertiku. Kekekek~

"Yep. Apa kau mau bukti kalau kita ini sepasang kekasih?"

Kening Baekhyun berkerut samar, "B-bukti?"

Chanyeol mengangguk cepat.

"Bukti apa?" Tanya Bakehyun lagi dengan wajahnya yang sungguh polos dan imut dan itu benar-benar membuat Chanyeol tidak tahan. Jadi sebelum bibir merah itu sanggup berkata sepatah pun chanyeol sudah terlebih dahulu menarik sisi wajah Baekhyun untuk mendekat padanya. Menempelkan kedua bibir mereka untuk saling bertemu. Hal pertama yang chanyeol rasakan adalah rasa manis dari bibir baekhyun lalu hatinya yang meletup-letup menyenangkan. Sungguh perasaan apa ini? sudah sering chanyeol berciuman dengan wanita maupun pria tapi baru kali ini ia merasakan perasaan menyenangnkan seperti ini.

Beberapa saat Chanyeol hanya membiarkan mereka dalam posisi seperti itu. Chanyeol tidak berderak seinchipun karena tubuh baekhyun masih tegang, Mungkin efek shock mendapat aksi tiba-tiba itu. Tapi Chanyeol tidak peduli, ia hanya diam membiarkan mereka seperti itu sampai akhirnya baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan Chanyeol bersorak dalam hati karena mendapat lampu hijau untuk memperdalam aksinya(?). Perlahan dan lembut chanyeol menggerakkan bibirnya diatas bibir Baekhyun. Mengecupnya lembut dan penuh kehati-hatian. Baekhyun yang awalnya chanyeol kira akan pasif ternyata malah ikut membalas kecupan lembut itu.

Mereka terhanyut dalam sebuah ciuman manis sampai akhirnya setetes likuid bening meluncur dari sudut mata Baekhyun membuat chanyeol otomatis menjauhkan wajahnya. Diserkanya dengan lembut pipi baekhyun yang basah.

"H-hei kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. Surai coklatnya bergoyang ketika ia menggeleng, "Aku merasa bahagia."

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut mendengarnya. Mengacak surai coklat itu dengan sayang.

"Aku juga bahagia memilikimu Baekhyun-ah." Ujar pemuda tampan itu seraya membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Little : Lies**

 **CHAP 2**

 **Author: Allan Leonheart**

 **Cast:**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Genre : YAOI, Romance**

 **Rating : ?**

 **.** **Original Story By Me**

 **Alur Klise, Drama abal-abal, Alur lama beud. Huahaha~**

 **Aku gak tau ini ff bakal seberapa panjang sih. Tapi menurut rencana cepet kok. -_- btw maaf pendek author sebenernya pengen jadiin ini oneshoot panjang tapi yeah atut ceritanya jamuran di otak author jadi yah maklumin ajha dan lagi author lagi gak punya banyak waktu buat nulis. LOL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Please Enjoy The Story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa jam setelah Baekhyun tersadar dan Chanyeol berhasil memaksa pemuda cantik itu untuk makan. Seperti janjinya, Chanyeol langsung menelpon dokter Lee untuk memeriksa kondisi Baekhyun. 30 menit berikutnya dokter paruh baya itu sudah sampai didepan rumah Chanyeol dengan tas jinjingnya. Chanyeol yang melihat kedatangan dokter paruh baya itu memaksakan seulas senyum.

"Terimakaasih anda sudah mau datang secepat ini."

Dokter Lee membalas senyum itu dengan senyum ramah. Chanyeol kemudian mengantarkan dokter Lee menuju kamarnya.

"Bagaimana kondisinya?" Tanya Dokter Lee ditengah perjalanan.

Chanyeol nyengir, "Dia amnesia. Seperti kata dokter."

Dokter Lee mengangguk-ngguk mengerti. Mereka telah sampai di depan pintu kamar Chanyeol. Pemuda tinggi itu memutar knop, pintu berderit terbuka menampakkan sebuah kamar dimana seorang pemuda cantik tengah duduk diranjang seraya melamun menatap keluar jendela.

"Baek.. ini dokter Lee dia akan memeriksamu." Jelas Chanyeol seraya menghampiri ranjang diikuti dokter Lee mengekor dibelakangnya.

Baekhyun berpaling pada dua orang itu.

"Jadi namamu Baekhyun?" Tanya dokter Lee seraya mendudukan dirinya di tepi tempat tidur. Baekhyun yang melihat kedatangan dokter itu tampak ketakutan. Chanyeol yang melihat ekspresi ketakutan itu jadi ikutan panik. Terbesit dalam benaknya untuk meminta dokter Lee menunda saja pemeriksaan ini. tapi ternyata sang dokter lebih ahli dalam bidangnya karena Dokter Lee malah tersenyum.

"Hei.. tenang saja.. aku tidak akan menyuntikmu jadi kau tidak perlu cemas." Kata dokter Lee, tanganya bergerak mengelus surai coklat Baekhyun dengan lembut. Membuat pemuda cantik itu memberinya sebuah tatapan penuh keraguan tapi Dokter Lee masih saja memasang senyum ramahnya yang menawan dan itu membuat ketakutan Baekhyun prlahan-lahan mencair.

"Nah kau sudah tenang sekarang?" Tanya wanita itu lagi.

Baekhyun mengangguk polos. Chanyeol diam-diam menghela napas lega.

"Baekhyun, kau ingat namamu. Benar?"

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang mematung di belakang dokter Lee. Pemuda cantik itu kemudian menatap lagi pada sang dokter yang masih memasang wajah ramah dan baik hatinya, baekhyun perlana mengangguk.

"Apa kau ingat hal lain?"

Baekhyun terdiam, bola matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Tampaknya pemuda cantik itu sedang berpikir keras tapi kemudian yang ada malah Baekhyun seperti kesakitan karena pemuda cantik itu malah menyentuh bagian kepalanya yang di perban.

"hei..hei.. jangan paksakn dirimu." ujar dokter Lee kalem.

"Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?" Tanya Chanyeol yang sejak tadi merasa gelisah melihat Baaekhyun yang kesakitan seperti itu.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja. Pasien ameniesia bisa disembuhkan jika menjalani terapi dan minum obat teratur. "jelas dokter Lee.

Tubuh jangkung Chanyeol terlihat menegang mendengar penuturan sang dokter.

"hari ini aku hanya akan mengganti perbanya saja."

Chanyeol hanya diam memperhatikan sang dokter yang mengganti perban Baekhyun dengan cekatan. Hatinya mulai tak tenang dan otaknya mulai berpikir menyusun sebuah rencana.

"Nah selesai." Ujar Dokter Lee setelah berhasil memasang perban baru di kepala Baekhyun. Tepat ketika itu Chanyeol mengerjap tersadar dari pikiranya sendiri.

"Biar saya antar ke depan." Ujarnya kemudian mengantar Dokter Lee ke pintu depan.

"Oh ya…" dokter Lee tampak membuka tasnya untuk mengeluarkan secarik kertas pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol menerima kertas itu dengan bingung.

"Itu resep obat untuk Baekhyun." Jelas sang dokter yang tampaknya mengerti kebingungan pemuda jangkung itu.

"Jangan lupa untuk mengantarnya terapi setiap sabtu dan minggu." Pesan dokter Lee.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk. Sang dokter membungkuk yang dibalas dengan anggukan kepala dari Chanyeol. Setelah dokter paruh baya itu pergi Chanyeol menutup pintu. Ditatapnya lembaran kertas di tanganya lama dengan tatapan menerawang. Rahangnya tiba-tiba mengeras, kemudian diremasnya begitu saja kertas itu sampai tak berbentuk lalu membuangnya begitu saja ke tong sampah.

Pemuda tampan dan tinggi itu kemudian dengan santainya berjalan menuju kamar dimana Baekhyun tampak berbaring dengan selimut tebalnya. Chanyeol mendekati sosok mungil itu. mengelus surai coklatnya lembut. Tampaknya pemuda mungilnya itu ttertidur lagi. Chanyeol diam-diam tersenyum, dikecupnya dahi baekhyun dengan hati-hati.

"Tidak ada yang boleh mengambilmu dariku Baekhyun-ah."

.

.

.

Pagi hari menjelang ditandai dengan cicit burung yang bernyanyi riang dan sinar mentari menembus celah gorden yang tertutup. Bola mata Baekhyun terbuka perlahan. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan dengan cahaya disekitarnya yang terang benderang. Pemuda cantik itu menoleh ke samping tapi tak menemukan sosok Chanyeol disampingnya. Hanya ada lembaran seprai yang kusut dan senampan makanan dengan sepiring nasi goreng dan segelas susu dinakas dekat tempat tidur. Ada sebuah notes kecil juga disana.

"Baek jangan lupa habiskan sarapanmu. Maaf aku harus pergi pagi-pagi karena aku ada wawancara hari ini. Makanlah yang banyak key? Istirahat dan jangan kemana-mana. Aku akan pulang sebelum sore."

Baekhyun menghela napas membaca notes itu. Bola matanya mengedar ke sekelilingnya yang sepi. Dia sendirian sekarang. matanya kemudian bergulir pada pemandangan diluar jendela. Ingatanya berputar pada peristiwa beberapa hari yang lalu ketika Chanyeol menyelamatkanya.

Itu merupakan hari dimana Baekhyun untuk kesekian kalinya lari dari tempat mengerikan bernama rumah sakit yang sejak dulu menjadi rumahnya. Baekhyun juga tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya ia yang kecil itu bisa mempunyai kekuatan untuk melewati pagar pembatas rumah sakit yang tinggi tanpa ketahuan. Ia juga tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa berjalan berkilo-kilo jauhnya hanya untuk menuju satu titik tujuan yaitu Park Chanyeol.

Tapi naasnya sebelum Baekhyun bisa mencapai tujuan, Tubuhnya malah mulai lemas karena kehilangan banyak tenaga. Maklum saja pemuda cantik itu telah berjalan selama 4 jam tanpa henti dengan hujan yang terus mengguyur tubuh keilnya nya tanpa ampun.

Baekhyun berpikir dia sekarat, dia akan mati saat itu juga. Mati sebagai bangkai membusuk tengah jalan. Ya, Baekhyun mungkin saja mati saat itu. Tapi ternyata takdir berkata lain karena malah mempertemukanya dengan Park Chanyeol walaupun dengan harga setimpal yang harus Baekhyun bayar yaitu rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya.

Ia merasa makin sekarat, napasnya sudah putus-putus tapi dalam benaknya Baekhyun tidak mau mati seperti itu. Jadi dengan sisa kekuatanya baekhyun berusaha menjaga agar kesadaranya tidak hilang. Ia sebenarnya tidak pingsan ketika Chanyeol membawanya ke mobil. Baekhyun terjaga saat itu ia hanya kelelahan dan sudah tak punya kekuatan untuk sekedar membuka matanya. Jika bisa Baekhyun sebenarnya ingin tertidur, tapi kesengsaraanya malah membuatnya tidak boleh beristirahat barang sejenak.

Baekhyun juga masih terjaga ketika ketika akhirnya mereka sampai dirumah Chanyeol. Bahkan ketika pemuda tampan tinggi itu berbicara dengan dokter Baekhyun masih sadar. Bahkan dalam kegelapanya Baekhyun diam-diam mendengarkan perbicangan dua orang itu. Baekhyun sudah merasa baik saat itu. tapi ia masih enggan untuk membuka matanya. Baekhyun masih dihantui perasaan takut dalam dirinya untuk menghadapi pemuda itu. Jikalau Chanyeol sebenarnya tau siapa dirinya akankah pemuda tampan itu menolongnya? Dan Jika Baekhyun meminta maaf akankah dia dimaafkan?

Tidak mungkin…

Tidak mungkin dirinya akan dimaafkan. Jadi ketika dokter wanita itu bicara soal kemungkinan dirinya mengalami amnesia. Baekhyun tak punya cara lain untuk lari dari ketakutanya dan bersembunyi dibalik kebohongan.

Awalnya Baekhyun berpikir dengan satu kebohongan itu akan dapat membantunya lari untuk sementara. Park Chanyeol akan membuangnya, menendangkan ke rumah sakit atau mungkin malah ke jalanan karena walau bagaimanapun Baekhyun adalah orang asing bagi Chanyeol. Chanyeol jelas-jelas tidak mengenalnya. Tapi ternya semua hal tidak sealu berjalan seperti apa yang Baekhyun inginkan.

"Aku Park Chanyeol, kekasihmu. "

Dan seketika itu Baekhyun merasakan beban yang dipikulnya semakin banyak. Jika dia mati Baekhyun sudah pasti masuk neraka karena dosa-dosanya sudah terlalu menggunung untuk ia tanggung sendirian dengan tubuh kurus keringnya dan jiwa rapunya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Baekhyun penuh kepahitan.

"Apa kau perlu bukti?"

Ketika berikutnya Chanyeol menciumnya, Saat itu juga Baekhyun untuk sekali lagi berpikir Tuhan terlalu tidak adil padanya. Tuhan pasti sangat membencinya. Baekhyun ingin lari dari semua hal mengerikan ini.

Dengan pemikiran itu Baekhyun membawa kakinya untuk menapaki lantai yang dingin. Tertatih-tatih karena rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya akibat kecelakaan itu, Baekhyun berjalan menuju pintu kamar. Diputarnya knop pintu menampakkan susasana diluar kamar ternyata sama sepinya. Dengan susah payah menahan nyeri disekujur tubuhnya, Baekhyun memaksakan dirinya menghampiri pintu coklat dan besar yang tampaknya merupakan pintu keluar dari tempat itu.

Ditakiriknya knop pintu itu tapi sia-sia. Tidak mau terbuka. Baekhyun juga tak mendapati kunci disana. Dimana Chanyeol meletakan kuncinya? Pikir Baekhyun kebingungan. Pemuda itu berusaha mencari kunci dimanapun tetapi tetap tidak ada. Emrasa putus asa Baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyusuri penjuru rumah dan sampailah dia di bagian dapur dan mendapati sebuah pintu disana. Baekhyun pikir itu mungkin jalan keluarnya tapi ternyata sama saja. Pintu itu dikunci. Baekhyun menatap sekeliling seraya menggigit kuku. Bagaimana caranya keluar? Baekhyun tidak mungkin lewat jendela karena semuanya dipasangi tralis besi jadi tidak mungkin dia dapat keluar dari sana. Dan kenapa juga Chanyeol mengunci semua pintu seperti ini? apa pemuda tampan itu takut Baekhyun akan kabur?

Baekhyun menghela napas, tubuhnya tiba-tiba mulai terasa lemas lagi dan kepalanya mulai pusing. Pandanganya mulai berkunang-kunang. Sial! Runtuknya dalam hati kenapa disaat seperti ini sih.

Dengan sisa kekuatanya Baekhyun berjalan terseok-seok keruang tamu. Dibaringkanya tubuhnya yang terasa mulai lemas di satu-satunya sofa panjang diruang tamu itu. Rasa pusing di kepalanya makin terasa berdenyut menyiksanya. Baekhyun mengernyit dengan mata terpejam erat. Dia butuh tidur… dia butuh tidur… pikirnya.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
